How Kyle Met Constantine
by PotCFan101
Summary: Prequel to Soul of Chucky, takes place after Arrow 4x05. Kyle takes a trip to New Orleans before visiting Andy, and runs into a murder. Jim Corrigan is on the case, but it appears that the murder was part of a ritual sacrifice, so naturally, he calls John Constantine for assistance. Also explains what happened to Zed after Constantine 1x13.
1. Part 1

_Prologue_

 _Star City_

 _November 5th, 2015_

"Thank you John, I owe you one." Oliver Queen said, leading the british exorcist out of the underground bunker, called the Arrow cave.

"I believe I owed you one, mate." Constantine replied. "Hows about we call it even, eh?"

"How about, anytime or anywhere you need me, I'll be there." Oliver proposed.

"I'll take that." John said, before turning serious. "You know, the hair on the back of my neck has been standing up since the moment I got into town."

"That would probably be our current problem- Damien Darhk." Oliver stated, and upon seeing his friend's face pale, Oliver said worriedly, "Oh, you've heard of him."

"You watch yourself around that one, mate." Constantine warned. "He'll make what you saw in the other realm look like a bloody gnat."

"Well, is there any helpful advice you can give me?" Oliver asked, as Constantine entered the elevator.

"Yeah, leave town… while you still can." John said ominously, before the elevator went up.

Ten minutes later, John was in the taxi of his best friend, Chas Chandler.

"Alright, John, anywhere else?" Chas asked. "I've been waiting for over an hour."

"Sorry mate, time moves slower in the spirit realm, you know that." John apologized. "Just get us out of this city as fast as you can. I just learned from an old friend that Damien Darhk is here." Chas almost spat out his beer.

"Darhk? Here?" Chas asked.

"Aye. From what I've heard, he can take on entire armies by himself without so much a scratch on his suit." John scoffed, lighting a cigarette. "Just get us back to the millhouse." Nodding, Chas floored the gas pedal, and sped back to Jasper Winter's millhouse in Atlanta, Georgia.

 _New Orleans_

Jim Corrigan exited a diner and began to walk down a busy street. As he was thinking about the adventures he had with the exorcist John Constantine and Zed Martin, he heard a scream in an alley. Remembering the last time he heard a scream in an alley, a ghost had killed someone, Jim pulled out a gun and walked cautiously. Turning a corner, Jim pointed the pistol at a figure with his back turned to him.

"Hands up, and turn around, slowly." Jim said calmly. The figure, clearly a woman, raised her arms in the air, before turning around. She was wearing a black coat and pants, with blonde hair and a black hat.

"This wasn't me." The woman insisted. "I saw a homeless looking fucker stab someone in a ritual like killing." Two years ago, Corrigan would have scoffed, but after working with Constantine twice, he was ready to believe there was some type of magic behind the murder. Especially, when Jim looked past the body of what appeared to be a middle aged man, was a winged bird symbol, drawn in blood. Jim froze. He's seen that mark before. That would be the third killing that week.

"I believe you." Corrigan said, lowering his gun. "Listen, I might need you to take you to the station for questioning." As he led the woman out of the alley and into his squad car, Jim got out his phone and put in the numbers 404-248-7182. As he was waiting for the caller to pick up, he asked, "What is your name, miss?"

"Kyle." The woman replied.

"Last name?" Corrigan asked again.

"I never had one." Kyle explained. "I kept moving between foster homes until I was 18. But the last people who took me in were named Simpson."

"Alright, then we'll mark it for the record as Kyle Simpson for now. I'm Jim Corrigan, by the way." Jim concluded, before the phone finally picked up the call.

"Who is this?" A gruff british voice was heard.

"Hey John, I need your help." Jim said.

"Sod off." John quickly said. "I just came back from bringing someone's soul back. Not to mention stopping the Rising Darkness last month."

"Yeah, well, I just found a murder that might be connected to a religious cult." Corrigan stated. For a few seconds, nothing was heard on the other end.

"Alright, mate, I'll be right over." John said, before the call ended.

"Same old John…" Corrigan muttered, before arriving at the police station.

 _Chapter 1_

 _Millhouse_

 _Atlanta, Georgia_

Constantine shut his phone, walking over to Chas.

"Oi, mate, I need another ride." John said casually. "Our old friend Jim Corrigan needs help."

"Sorry John, I'm supposed to be with my daughter this weekend." Chas apologized.

"C'mon, Chas." John pleaded. "Jim is working on another case that needs my expertise." Chas sighed, taking a swig of his beer.

"Fine." Chandler said. "I'll take you there, but you'll have to find your own way back."

"Deal." Constantine said, before they left the millhouse and drove off to New Orleans.

 _7 hours later_

"Thanks, Chas." Constantine said, exiting the cab. "I owe you one."

"Just remember you're finding your own way back." Chas said, before driving off. John put out his cigarette before walking inside the police station, being met by Corrigan.

"Hey John." Jim said, leading him to where Kyle was in the interrogation room.

"Who's this?" John asked.

"Her name is Kyle Simpson." Jim explained. "She claimed she witnessed the murder."

"Gimme a minute with her, mate." The demonologist said, entering the interrogation room. Kyle looked up.

"Ello, lass." John greeted. "It's Kyle, isn't it?"

"Yes." Kyle replied.

"Alright, good. I'm working with Jim." Constantine said. "Now, I need you to tell me what you saw. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Kyle said. "I was walking down the street, when I heard a strange noise in an alley, like a man screaming. I began walking down the alley, only to see what looked like a homeless man stabbing another man multiple times with a ritual dagger, and painting the wall with a symbol and writing a phrase."

"Do you remember what the phrase was?" John asked. Kyle shook her head.

"No." She said. "It was in another language. Possibly Latin. I screamed, and that's when Mr. Corrigan found me." Just then, Jim opened the door and walked in.

"Do you remember where that alley is, Jim?" Constantine asked. Corrigan nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

"I'm going too." Kyle said.

"No you're not, ma'am." Corrigan said, matter of factly. "This is police business."

"Bullshit, this guy's going." Kyle said, pointing to Constantine. "So I'm going."

"I think I forgot to introduce myself." John said, reaching into his coat and extracting a small card, before giving it to Kyle.

"'Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master of the Dark Arts'?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm working on it love." John muttered, before adding, "It's more of 'petty dabbler'."

"Given what I've seen, I could use an exorcist." Kyle chuckled, much to John's confusion.

"Fine, you can go." Corrigan said, impatient. "But we have to go now."

"Right." Constantine and Kyle said, before exiting the station and getting into Corrigan's car. Jim started the engine, and drove off to the alley, intent on solving the murder.

 _Chapter 2_

Around ten minutes later, the trio arrived at the crime scene. Already it was covered in yellow tape and cops.

"Sorry, we can't let civilians pass." An officer said.

"Oh, sorry about that mate." Constantine said, pulling out a playing card and showing it to the officer. "I'm inspector John Constantine."

"Enough of that, they're with me." Corrigan said, showing his badge.

"Okay, have a nice night, Mr. Corrigan." The officer tipped his hat and left.

"What the fuck was that?" Kyle asked.

"One of Constantine's magic tricks." Jim grumbled. "That card takes the appearance of whatever he needs at any given moment. So what did you mean by you've seen things?" Kyle looked around, before leading the detective away from Constantine.

"In 1990, my foster brother and I were attacked by a doll possessed by the soul of a serial killer." Kyle said. "I know it sounds crazy."

"It would, but the last time I was with John, I saw literal ghosts and voodoo controlled corpses." Corrigan said. "I've come to expect the supernatural."

"Oi! If you two are done, I've taken a look at the body." Constantine barked. "The victim appears to have their throat slit with a rather large knife, then a large stab wound through the heart."

"Wait, I recognize that guy." Corrigan said. "I arrested him for multiple homicides a couple weeks ago, but he got out on bail."

"So, someone killed a killer." Kyle piped up. "I don't exactly see a problem with that."

"Nor do I." Corrigan said truthfully, remembering when he and John killed a child murderer instead of arresting him. "But we have to find out who did this in case they kill an innocent next." Constantine nodded, looking at the mark on the wall.

"That mark looks familiar." John said, flicking his cigarette and setting his own hand ablaze.

"Is he fucking crazy?" Kyle asked. Corrigan shook his head.

"No, he does this all the time." Jim replied. John raised his hand, shining light on the bloody symbol.

"It's the mark of the Blackfire cult." Constantine murmured, his voice showing a twitch of fear.

"The Blackfire cult?" Corrigan and Kyle asked.

"Aye, it was a cult I went up against a few months back, just before I stopped the Rising Darkness." Constantine explained. "It appeared the Rising Darkness was giving the cult more power. I thought I stopped them, but I guess they're back to tango again."

"Then we need to find them and stop them once and for all." Kyle declared. "Could you find anything else?"

"No, except…" Constantine knelt down, inspecting the body closer. "It appears a great amount of blood was drained."

"Interesting." Corrigan said. "But I'm not seeing how that helps us."

"Just an observation mate." Constantine said casually. "And that's what we're going to find out." Constantine stepped out of the alley. "Come on, I'm starving for a bite to eat." Shrugging, Corrigan and Kyle followed the exorcist out of the alley and towards a diner.

 _Chapter 3_

"You know, I remember this as the last place Zed and I had dinner." Corrigan said, taking a bit of his steak.

"Yeah, right after we shot that murderer dead." Constantine muttered, drinking from a weinstein.

"So how is she?" Corrigan asked.

"The last I saw her, she was fine." Constantine said, continuing to drink. "So what's your story, Kyle?"

"I don't like talking about it too much." Kyle said, shifting weight on her foot.

"You told me-" Corrigan began to say, but Kyle shot him a dirty look, prompting him to be quiet.

"How are you guys doing?" The waitress came over.

"Oh, we're fine, ma'am." Corrigan said, paying attention to his food.

"Are you sure?" The waitress asked.

"Well, we could take the check." Constantine said, finishing his drink. The waitress nodded, and five minutes later, they were all out of the diner.

"So what now?" Kyle asked.

"I guess we have to wait until another body turns up." Corrigan said. Just then, they all heard a scream coming from another alley.

"Prayers answered, mate." Constantine said, running to the alley. Kyle and Corrigan quickly followed, just in time to see a shadowy figure stab a man, then leave. Kyle tried following the figure, but it was too dark, and the murderer escaped.

"Fuck." Kyle muttered. "I couldn't see him."

"Don't worry, this'll end soon enough." Constantine reassured her, checking the body. "Hmm. Multiple stab wounds, just like last time. And next to it… a bucket."

"A bucket?" Corrigan asked. "What for?"

"Possibly to collect the blood." Constantine said, before looking at the body. "I've seen him before. He's one of Papa Midnite's men."

"The guy who tried to kill you a couple years back?" Corrigan asked.

"Who's Papa Midnite?" Kyle asked.

"He's a voodoo priest." Constantine said. "And I'm going to pay him a visit. But first, let's see what he saw before he died. Jim, got a taser this time?"

"Yes…" Corrigan said, before John took the weapon and grabbed a piece of the corpse's clothing.

"Great." John said, before casting a spell. " _Se, ning bo, churni bar-to, rango tur, all se la ting!_ " John turned on the taser, and shocked himself, beginning to see a vision of the victim.

"What's he doing?" Kyle asked, worried.

"Piercing the veil." Corrigan explained. "It's a Tibetan spell. Apparently, it helps him connect with the person's spirit."

"You've seen him do this?" Kyle asked, as blood began leaking from Constantine's eyes and he was convulsing.

"Yes, two years ago, when we were tracking down a satanist." Corrigan said, just as Constantine collapsed on the floor.

"What did you see?" Jim asked.

"I saw through the man's eyes." Constantine said, standing up. "I saw him walk

down an alleyway and give change to a homeless man, and then… then homeless man took out a knife and stabbed the poor bugger to death."

"Did you see what he looked like?" Kyle asked.

"Old, wearing a cheap brown coat with an orange beard…" Constantine

muttered. "But that's it."

"Great, now what?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I'm going to see Midnite." Constantine said, walking down the street. "If you follow me, you might want to wait outside. I'm afraid you two are ill equipped to handle his voodoo."


	2. Part 2

_Chapter 4_

 _Papa Midnite's Hideout_

Constantine, Corrigan, and Kyle walked to a hideout under a bridge, presumably Midnite's place.

"Okay, wait here." Constantine instructed his friends, before going inside. Constantine passed some of Midnite's men, and entered a room in the back.

"Ello, mate." Constantine said, lighting a cigarette. Papa Midnite turned around.

"I told you the next time I see you, you're a dead man, John Constantine." Midnite growled. "What is your purpose here?"

"I'm here to inform you one of your men is dead." Constantine cut to the chase. "He was murdered by some hobo. I need your help to find him."

"As sad as that is for the man's family, why do you think I'd care?" Midnite asked.

"From what I've seen, the murder might be connected to the Blackfire cult." John said casually, seeing Midnite stiffen. "There's already been at least one more murder. How long do you think it'll be before they go after you?"

"I thought they were taken care of when we stopped the Rising Darkness." Papa Midnite said.

"We never found their leader, did we?" Constantine pointed out. "The time, they were only killing criminals; murderers, rapists, drug dealers, pedophiles… how long till they come after voodoo priests like yourself?" Constantine strolled over to a mantle, taking a look at some type of golden amulet with a red crystal in the middle. On the back were the words _Ade Due Damballa, Awake!_

"Now that's an interesting trinket." Constantine said nervously. He'd heard of that demon before.

"The Heart of Damballa." Midnite said, not noticing Constantine's fear. "I picked it up from a hospital in Los Angeles ten years ago, right after several murders occurred."

"Now, what would happen if some smelly hobos got ahold of that?" Constantine asked, stepping closer to Midnite. "How much chaos would be unleashed? That would be on you, mate." Papa Midnite shifted weights on different feet, thinking on what he should do.

"Fine, Constantine." Midnite said, walking to a wall and taking his favorite rifle, the Ace of Winchesters. "I will help you this time. But once this is over, do not show your face in New Orleans again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, mate." Constantine said, putting out his cigarette. As Constantine and Midnite walked outside, Corrigan ran up to him.

"I just got a call from the station, someone dialed 911." Jim said. "They're being chased by someone in an alleyway. It's not far from here. Let's go!" Quickly, Constantine, Midnite, Corrigan, and Kyle began running to the alleyway where the murder was taking place.

Five minutes later, the small group arrived in the alley, just in time to see another homeless man stab a woman to death.

"Stop!" Corrigan shouted, drawing his gun. The homeless man turned and ran, only to be chased by Midnite. The voodoo priest raised his gun and fired, hitting the homeless man in the leg. The homeless man began crawling toward the sidewalk, reaching a manhole cover. The wounded man tried lifting the cover, but collapsed, dead.

"Why would he be going to the sewers?" Kyle asked, catching up to Midnite. Then, looking around, Kyle asked, "Where have all the homeless people gone?"

"I just called an emergency unit to take care of the body." Corrigan said, while he and Constantine joined Midnite and Kyle. "What happened?"

"I think the Blackfire cult is based in the sewers." Kyle said, pointing to the dead homeless man. "He tried to open the manhole cover before dying. Constantine and Corrigan knelt down, and with their combined strength, they lifted the manhole cover.

"Alright then, who wants to go down?" Corrigan asked, turning on a flashlight.

"Ladies first." Constantine said sarcastically.

"Fine." Kyle muttered, making her way down into the sewers, followed by Constantine, Midnite, and Corrigan.

 _Chapter 5_

 _New Orleans Sewers_

"This place smells like a fucking dump." Kyle muttered.

"What did you expect, the Bahamas?" Constantine asked sarcastically.

"There's too much ground to cover." Corrigan stated, shining his light down the tunnels.

"I suggest we split up then." Papa Midnite said. "Constantine and I will take the North tunnel. You and the woman take the South."

"Alright then mate." Constantine said, setting his hand on fire to create a light. "Try anything though, and I'll send your soul to Hell with your sister." Midnite shot the demonologist a glare, before they began walking towards one of the tunnels, leaving Kyle and Corrigan alone.

"Why didn't you want to tell John about the doll?" Corrigan asked.

"I don't trust him." Kyle said. "C'mon, we need to keep moving." Corrigan nodded, and the pair continued walking through the darkened tunnels. Minutes passed, maybe an hour, until they heard noises up ahead, and a light could be seen.

"We're close." Corrigan noted. "Maybe we can stop them for good this time." Suddenly, a cultist jumped out of the shadows, knocking Kyle down. Corrigan tried to fight, but he was hit over the head.

"Corrigan!" Kyle yelled, as Jim was being dragged toward the exit of the tunnel. Kyle got back up, pulling out a gun and running down the tunnel, where she bumped into Constantine and Midnite.

"What happened?" Constantine asked.

"Corrigan got captured." Kyle said. "We need to find him." Nodding, Constantine, Midnite, and Kyle walked out of the tunnel, finding themselves in a large chamber that was filled with cultists and the homeless. Standing at a makeshift podium was a man in a black and grey suit, with white hair and a long white beard. Right next to him was Jim Corrigan, chained up to the ceiling.

"Great. Who the Hell are you?" Corrigan asked, once he woke up.

"I am Deacon Blackfire, child." The man said. "And I have walked the Earth long before you were born. I'll still be here when you are long gone."

"Spare me the sermon, you're insane." Corrigan spat. "You will be stopped."

"Oh, I disagree." Blackfire said. "For I have discovered the secret to immortality. I have bathed in the blood of the clean and unclean for over one hundred years!"

"You're a madman." Corrigan said, suddenly fearing for his life.

"What you believe does not matter." Blackfire said, pulling out a ceremonial dagger. "The time has come for the sacrifice." Blackfire raised his knife, but instantly dropped it, as Kyle had fired her gun and hit the Deacon in the hand. The cultists turned, seeing Constantine, Midnite, and Kyle.

"We'll hold them off. Go." Constantine said, punching a few cultists while Midnite shot at more with his Ace. Kyle nodded, and jumped and ducked over members, finally reaching Deacon Blackfire.

"Let him go." Kyle said, training her gun on the Deacon. "You've lost."

"Go on then, child." Blackfire said, standing up, arms raised in the position of Christ on the cross. "Martyr me for my followers." With a chilling realization, Kyle saw that Blackfire imagined himself as a new Jesus Christ, wanting to be sacrificed.

"Kyle, hurry up, will ya?" Constantine shouted, beginning to be overwhelmed by the cultists. Quickly, Kyle shot the chain keeping Corrigan up, and he fell to the ground, injured. After throwing the gun to the side, Kyle walked over to Blackfire and punched him hard, breaking his nose. Blackfire groaned in pain, while Kyle began kicking him in the ribs and breaking his fingers. All the while, the cultists stopped fighting Constantine and Midnite to watch their leader being brutally beaten. Finally, Kyle finished beating Deacon Blackfire, and threw him down from the podium into the mob.

"My children, kill them!" Blackfire yelled, pointing to Kyle, Constantine, Midnite, and Corrigan. Instead, the cultists turned on Blackfire, beating him and tearing him apart, until he finally dead. Just as Blackfire died, a squad of police officers burst through the sewers, ready to arrest all the cultists.

"You guys are coming too." An officer said, ready to arrest Constantine, Midnite, and Kyle.

"Wait! They're with me." Corrigan shouted, standing up. Nodding, the officer left.

"I thank you, Constantine." Midnite said. "But our truce is over. I don't want to see you here again." Midnite then walked away, and disappeared in the shadows.

"Alright, time to go." Constantine said, lighting a cigarette. "Let's get the Hell out of here." With that, Constantine, Kyle, and Corrigan made their way out of the sewers and headed back to the police station.

 _Chapter 6_

 _New Orleans Police Station_

"Okay, we were able to round up some of the remaining cultists that surrendered, and Blackfire's corpse is in the morgue." Jim Corrigan listed off.

"Thanks for the assistance, mate." Constantine said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Pleasure's all mine, John." Jim said, taking a swig from his flask. "Now, I need to get back to work." Constantine nodded, and Jim left. John then turned to Kyle. "Hey, any chance you could give me a ride to Atlanta? My chauffeur isn't exactly coming to get me this time." Kyle rolled her eyes.

"Ah, what the Hell, I got a few hours to kill." Kyle sighed, ushering Constantine to her car, before driving off towards Georgia.

 _Millhouse, Atlanta_

"Hey Chas, how was the weekend with your daughter?" Constantine asked, entering the millhouse, before stopping in his tracks. Right in the middle of the room, was Zed, laying on the floor.

"Oh God, no." Constantine said, running over to her side. "Zed. Wake up!"

"John…" Zed said. "The tumor…"

"Zed, no." Constantine almost cried out. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No time." Zed whispered. "I need you to know something."

"God, I should've had Manny fix it before I sent him to Hell." Constantine cursed himself.

"John!" Zed yelled, gaining Constantine's attention. "I knew the risks of helping you. And I accepted my fate."

"Zed, please, I can help you." Constantine said, trying to pick her up and out the door, but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry John." Zed murmured, grabbing Constantine's hand. "Goodbye." Zed's grip softened, and she closed her eyes. Her heart stopped beating, and there was no pulse. Constantine held Zed for a few more minutes, silently crying for another person he's lost, before taking the body outside to bury. Once he finished the grave, he went back inside the house, grabbing a bottle of scotch and drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

 _Andy Barclay's Cabin_

Kyle finally made it to her foster brother's cabin, after a long drive from New Orleans. She smiled and walked in, only to be met by Andy.

"Hey, sis." Andy said jokingly, hugging his foster sister. "I'm glad you came. I need to show you something."

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take a detour to Atlanta." Kyle said, breaking off the hug. "What do you need to show me?"

"Gimme a sec." Andy said, making his way over to a framed shirt from Kent Academy. "I should've shown you this a couple years ago." Andy removed the frame, revealing a safe, and punched in the combination. The electronic lock disengaged, and Andy opened the safe, revealing a Chucky head, with half its face blown off and a gag tied around its mouth.

"You kept that fucking thing?" Kyle asked, disgusted. Andy nodded.

"He didn't die, so I might as well have some fun with it." Andy said, taking out a knife and, after removing the gag, cut small lines into the doll's head. "You wanna have a go?"

"Maybe next time." Kyle said, still disgusted. Andy shrugged, and kept cutting the doll's head, clearly enjoying the doll's screams.

 _Epilogue_

 _Two years later_

Inside Andy's cabin, the Chucky head saw a car pull up, the lights nearly blinding him. The car stopped, and he saw a woman dressed in all black, including a black hat, approach the door. It was snowing out, and with just one eye, Chucky couldn't tell who was at the door… yet. The glass door opened, and the woman walked in, revealing blonde hair that touched her shoulders. The woman stopped for a minute, pulling out a pair of pliers and inspecting them. The clothes, the hat… it all looked familiar. Chucky looked back at Andy's photos, and it hit him faster than a bullet train. He then remembered that two years ago, Andy had shown him to her, to prove that he had Chucky in the first place. The woman standing before him was Andy's old foster sister.

"Kyle?" Chucky said, clearly surprised.

"Andy sent me." Kyle announced, clicking the pliers together. "We're gonna have some 'fun'." Kyle walked closer to the head, and Chucky closed his eye, bracing himself for what would happen next. Kyle began torturing Chucky, ripping teeth out and relishing in Chucky's agony. It was shaping up to be a long night…

 _The End_


End file.
